


i'd wait a lifetime to be with you

by stylinsomg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Harry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Soulmates, Top Louis, idk how to tag, if the smut is bad im sorry, lots of waiting, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsomg/pseuds/stylinsomg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first humans were created with four arms, four legs and four eyes. They had two noses and two mouths and they terrified Zeus. He believed they had eminent powers and feared there would come a day when one would take his place as Ruler. To prevent such an incident from ever occurring, Zeus split each human in half and left them to wander aimlessly around the mortal world searching for their other half…"</p><p>Harry and Louis are Soulmates. Harry has to do a lot of waiting for him, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd wait a lifetime to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy.

_"The first humans were created with four arms, four legs and four eyes. They had two noses and two mouths and they terrified Zeus. He believed they had eminent powers and feared there would come a day when one would take his place as Ruler. To prevent such an incident from ever occurring, Zeus split each human in half and left them to wander aimlessly around the mortal world searching for their other half…"_

 

Harry reread the small paragraph in his sister's, book that she got with her Soulmate Bracelet. He may have only been twelve, but he was mesmerized.

 

_"This bracelet will help you find your Soulmate. The first gem on the bracelet indicates their gender. Any shade of pink to red means they are female. Any shades from blue to green indicates they are male. The second gem, which comes a few months after receiving your bracelet, has their initials. And the third, and final gem, that comes a few months after your second gem, tells you how far away your Soulmate is at all times. When your close to your Soulmate (less than 20 kilometres) your bracelet will burn your wrist. It won't hurt, it'll only feel a bit hot, and you may feel a bit tingly. However, the first time this happens may not be The Day. You must close your eyes, and see if they are ready. You will know they're ready if they are. You'll be able to feel it. Good luck in finding your Soulmate._

 

_*Remember, if you loose, break, misplace or damage you bracelet, it will not be replaced, and you may never find your mate."_

 

Harry gasped softly as he read the book, he was frightened and intrigued all at the same time. He was ready for his bracelet, he was ready to meet his Soulmate. He had always seen men and women, even men and men, and women and women, holding hands and embracing in the streets, but he had never been sure why. He knew now though, and was ready for his turn.

 

It wasn't for another two years though, on his fourteenth birthday, until Harry got his bracelet. The first gem was blue, a beautiful blue, which meant his Soulmate was a boy. He didn't care though, if he was being honest he had always thought that boys were much cuter and more fun that girls anyways. His parents and sister were happy for him, and so were his friends, which really meant a lot.

 

Harry was eager to know his Soulmate's name, and how far away he was, but he knew he was half to wait a while, and waiting sucked.

 

Harry had just came home from his friend Zayn's house when his mum gave him a big hug, and handed him the small, black, velvety box containing the gem which would tell his Soulmate's initials. He was beyond excited, and kissed the box. He slowly opened it, and saw a brown, caramel like gem, which he later learned was the color of his Soulmate's hair, with the letters "LWT" in fancy cursive letters.

 

He had his mum help him attach the gem to the bracelet and smiled. "I bet he's beautiful, mum."

 

Anne hugged Harry and kissed his forehead. "I'm sure he is, babe. He's going to be a very lucky boy. Or man, if he's older."

 

"God, I hope he's not too much older," Harry said cringing.

 

Anne laughed. "He won't, five years older max."

 

Harry sighed in relief, and looked down at his bracelet, smiling.

 

After his dinner, Harry went upstairs, and took his bracelet off. He closed, his eyes, and smiled, pressing the bracelet to his chest. The room was silent, and all of a sudden he could hear a heartbeat that definitely wasn't his own. He kept his eyes closed, and listened to the steady heartbeat, that seemed to be coming from his bracelet. He slowly sat up, and opened his eyes, and the heartbeat was gone, just as fast as it had came, it was gone again.

 

"Mum! I heard is heartbeat!" Harry announced as he ran down the stairs.

 

"His heartbeat?" Anne asked, eyebrows raised,

 

"Yeah! I had the bracelet again his heart, and closed my eyes, and I could hear it."

 

Anne smiled, nodding a little. "That only happens with couples whose love is very, very strong. If I had to guess, you'll be meeting him very, very soon."

 

..

 

Two years passed, and Harry still hadn't found his Soulmate yet. He wanted to meet him really badly. He often daydreamed about him. About how his laugh probably was, how soft his hair was. Harry even pretended that his Soulmate was wrapped up in his arms on nights that he couldn't sleep, and that helped a lot actually. He kept putting the bracelet to his heart, and could hear his lovers heartbeat too. He loved it. Eventually, he just had to concentrate really hard, and he could hear it without taking it off his wrist. He longed for the day he would finally get to kiss, hug, and, meet his partner.

 

All of his friends had already gotten their bracelets long ago, and most of them even found their Soulmates. Zayn had put his on at his birthday party, and felt nothing, but eight months later at Liam's birthday party, when Liam put his on, both of their bracelets burned their wrists, and they had been together every since.

 

Harry thought it was beautiful, that best friends could in fact be Soulmates or whatever.

 

Sometimes when Harry went to London, his bracelet would be a little warm, and the number on his gem would drop to a really low number, but then it would cool down again, and the number would go up a lot.

 

..

 

Harry had a shitty time at prom, too. His mum had basically forced him to go, so he went. He hated it though, especially when a slow song came on, and he was the only one sitting down, without a Soulmate. On the bright side, his number had been really low lately, and he could hear his heart beat without even trying to concentrate.

Harry graduated high school, all his friends were deeply in love, and Harry was still Harry. LiamandZayn were as strong as ever, and Niall had met his girl when he went around for hunting for colleges. Their bracelets heated, they looked up, and saw each other standing pretty much right in front of each other. She had pretty blueish-green eyes, dirty blonde hair with dark underneath. She was beautiful, and Niall knew that she definitely was the one, Soulmates or not.

..

 

Harry's mum had given him a lot of money for his graduation present, and let him use it however he wanted, so he decided he wanted to go on a road trip.

 

He had always enjoyed going on trips, but he never had time because of school, his job, and everything else a teenage boy has to deal with. He also wanted to go because, who knows, maybe he would find his mate.

 

He started his trip off by buying a ton of junk food and drinks, then mapped out his journey on a map. He was excited, especially since he was going to go to a music festival, on his next stop.

 

..

 

The music festival was a blast, especially since his bracelet kept getting warm. His Soulmate was here, somewhere. He made it his mission to find him before he left. 

 

He got thirsty, so he went to get lemonade, and for the hell of it, a pretzel. He was walking up to the lemonade stand when his wrist started burning intensely. "Fuck," he muttered, not looking where he was going, and bumping into someone. "Oops, sorry," Harry said, looking up.

 

In front of him was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his life. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a shirt with the sleeves cut off, and a black beanie.

 

"Hi," the boy whispered.  

 

"Hi," Harry whispered back.

 

The boy's eyes were the same color of blue as the gender telling gem, his hair the same as his initial telling gem, and his bracelet was on fire.

 

He held his bracelet up at the same time the boy did.

  
"I'm Harry," Harry said softly.

 

"Louis," the boy, Louis, said.

 

Harry smiled, and tentatively hugged Louis, to which Louis hugged him back tight.

 

"I was beginning to think I'd never find you," Harry murmured in Louis' ear.

 

"I was starting to think the same. I wasn't even going to come to this, but I'm so glad I did," Louis said, stepping back a little.

 

Harry smiled. "If my mum hadn't given me money for a road trip, I probably wouldn't be here either."

 

Louis smiled, and kissed Harry's cheek.

 

"Do you maybe, want to come back to my tent for a bit?" Harry asked softly. "I've got tons of food and drinks. I just really wanted lemonade."

Louis laughed softly. "I'd love to."

 

Harry smiled, and held his hand out for Louis to take, then walked back to his tent.

 

..

 

It started as a small kiss, but now here they were, fully making out, in only their boxers.

 

Harry pulled away slightly. "C-Can we.."

 

Louis nodded. "Yes, please, yes."

 

Harry licked his lips, and slid his boxers down, then slid Louis' down.

 

Louis took a deep breath, and ran his hand down Harry's arm. "You sure you want to do this right now?"

 

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'm positive. Please."

 

Louis nodded. "I kinda, um, brought some stuff incase I found you."

Harry blushed lightly, and propped himself up on his elbows. "Yeah?"

 

Louis nodded and leaned over to reach into his discarded jeans.

 

Harry laid down and spread his legs a little.

 

Louis held up the small packet of lube and the small aluminum square containing a condom. "Do you want to use...? I've never had sex.."

 

Harry shook his head. "No, don't use it. I wanna feel you."

 

Louis smiled, and nodded a little. "Okay, whatever you want, love."

 

Harry blushed at the nickname, and gently pulled Louis' head down to kiss him. They kissed softly for a few minutes before Louis pulled back.

 

"Ready?" He whispered.

 

Harry nodded.

 

Louis smiled softly, and put lube onto his fingers, and started to prep Harry. Harry clenched around the odd, yet sensational, feeling, and soon grew used to it. He pushed his hips back against Louis' hand, moaning softly, careful not to be too loud since he saw a family not too far away from his tent.

 

Soon Louis had all three fingers in, and was aching to be inside Harry, making love to him. Harry groaned, and gripped the blankets he was laying on. "Lou," he breathed. "Need you, please."

 

Louis nodded, pulled his fingers out, and wiped them on the blankets. He put the rest of the lube on his cock. He kissed Harry's forehead, and pressed his tip to Harry's hole.

 

Louis grabbed Harry's hand, and laced their fingers together, then slowly pushed in, stopping when he was half in to give Harry time to adjust. Harry squeezed Louis' hand, and shut his eyes. He took a few deep breaths, before opening his eyes again and nodding. "Move. Please," he gasped.

 

Louis nodded, and pressed his hips in the rest of the way. Harry grunted, and whimpered softly.

 

"Are you okay?" Louis whispered, staying as still as he could be. Harry nodded.

 

"I'm fine. Just, please don't move until I say to."

 

Louis nodded, and leaned down to kiss Harry. They kissed for a good five minutes before Harry turned his head. "Move," he whispered.

 

Louis nodded, and slowly moves his hips in and out of Harry, moaning and groaning softly.

 

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, his eye squeezed shut, back arching in pleasure. "Lou," he breaths.

 

Louis just pets Harry's cheek, and moves his hands down to Harry's hips, steading him as he moves in and out of the younger boy.

 

Harry opens his eyes and lets out a cry when Louis brushes against his sweet spot.

 

"Lou, oh, shit. Louis, there," he gasps, pushing his hips down, trying to get a better angle.

 

Louis shifts his hips, and starts thrusting into Harry's prostate. Harry knows he's not going to last much longer, but it feels so good and he doesn't want it to end. Even if he knows it will happen again, it won't ever be as intimate as this moment.

 

"Faster," he breaths. Louis nods and thrusts faster and a littler harder, leaving Harry moaning louder than he should.

 

His lips where parted, and his eyes were shut again. "L-Lou, Louis, I-I'm clo- I'm gon-"

 

"Open your eyes," Louis grunted, speeding his hips up.

 

Harry opened his eyes, looking up into Louis' sparkling, darkened eyes.

 

"Come."

Harry came hard between their chests, letting out a low chant of _louislouislouis_.

 

The feeling of Harry clenching around his cock, was enough to send Louis over the edge, and spill his release in Harry, moaning a soft string of _harryharryharry._ Louis thrusted them through their highs, and pulled out.

 

Louis grabbed his abandoned shirt, and cleaned Harry up, then cleaned himself up. He tossed the shirt to the other side of the tent, and laid down beside Harry. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist, and pulled a blanket over their naked bodies. Harry closed his eyes, smiling a little.

 

"Lou?" He whispered, voice thick and rough from exhaustion.

 

"Yes, Harry?"

 

"Do you want to go on the rest of the road trip with me? Please?"

 

Louis laughed softly and kissed Harry's shoulder. "I would be stupid to say no. Of course I'll go with you."

 

Harry smiled and closed his eyes. He stayed silent for a few minutes, gathering his sleepy thoughts.

"I love you," he whispered

 

"I love you, too," Louis replied, half asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment, kudos, blah blah blah. you know the drill.


End file.
